A Day to Remember
by Roomie
Summary: It was a day they both waited so long for, and it was a day the two of them certainly wouldn't forget. With their friends and family there to witness it, they take the first steps of their new lives together.
AN: A birthday fic for my dear friend Saberin on tumblr :')!

late uploading here because well I have no excuses I just forgot;;

Thank you for reading, reviewing and faving!

Nozonico seriously needs more love.

* * *

"Okay Nico-chan, open your eyes!" Hanayo instructs, and the raven haired girl does as told.

Her red eyes shoot open and she gasps in delight at the beautiful hairstyle. Most of it is pulled back from her face, small purple and blue forget me nots weaving through the wavy tresses but there are strands that frame her face perfectly. She smiles at the simple additions of light pink eye shadow and lip gloss that were applied beautifully by her younger friend. Sitting on the vanity in front of her is a tiara clip with light pink and purple gem stones, and attached to it is a beautiful veil. (The tiara itself was made by Eli, and Nico really envies the craftsmanship that girl has with accessories.)

"Holy crap, Hanayo, you've seriously improved with applying makeup." Nico says as she scans herself over in the mirror. "Quick quick, let's get a photo!" Nico grabs her phone, grinning broadly towards Hanayo.

"N-Nico-chan! We can get a photo when you're in your dress!" Hanayo tries to reason, smiling nervously. "It's a big day, afterall."

Nico smiles a bit as her lock screen background (a beautiful snapshot Nico had gotten during a fun snapchat day, with her lips pressed to Nozomi's cheek and Nozomi smiling sleepily towards the camera) before placing her phone down. Hanayo's right, today is a very big day for her. For them. She's surprised at how calm she is, despite the nervous butterflies swarming and the anxious "is everything prepared?" thoughts swimming through her mind. But the company of her younger friend is soothing and helps keep her level headed.

"You're right. But isn't Kotori supposed to help with-"

"Did someone say my name~?" Kotori says, sliding the door open and appearing in a beautiful light green gown. "Sorry Nico-chan, Hanayo-chan. Did I keep you both waiting?"

"Not at all, Kotori-chan!" Hanayo says immediately with a smile. "You're right on time!"

In the slender girls arms is a sealed garment bag and Nico's eyes sparkle. She hasn't worn the dress since its completion weeks before, she was eager to get the beautiful gown on her so she could look her best. With her makeup and hair complete and the dress finally here, she's almost set for the long awaited beginning of the biggest step in her life. She stands from her seat at the vanity and Kotori walks over to the changing screen.

"Let's get you changed, Nico-chan!"

* * *

In another room of the same building, a tall, blonde woman finishes zipping the back of the white gown onto her best friend. She nods to herself, glad the dress fit perfectly and she moves to the front of the girl to get a better look. The girl in front of her smiles shyly as the blonde's eyes scan her carefully.

"Absolutely perfect." She declares, giving her a bright eyed grin. "You're all set, Nozomi."

The violet haired girl examines herself in the body length mirror, humming unsurely.

"I don't know Elichi. Something's missing." It's odd to see her best friend so worried about her appearance, but Eli can understand.

Anyone would want to look absolutely perfect on their wedding day.

Eli gives her another quick scan.

"Oh!" She gasps, a smile quickly growing on her face. "Here, what about this?"

Eli reaches behind her, unclipping the beautiful silver chain around her neck. The light blue gem pendant that rests on it reflects a bit in the light and she moves around Nozomi. She carefully brushes some of the wavy strands of her hair to the side before draping the chain around her neck. She carefully clips it together before fixing Nozomi's hair.

The green eyed girl glances at her reflection in the mirror again and smiles.

"Your necklace?" She asks curiously. Eli nods.

"My necklace. It's something borrowed, and something blue. You're all set now." Eli gives Nozomi a small wink and the violet haired girl laughs.

"It's just what I needed." Nozomi smiles more and the two of them stare into the mirror together.

Eli steps over to the vanity, grabbing Nozomis veil and carefully clipping it into her long, violet locks. Nozomi watches Eli with a soft gaze as she adjusts it carefully to fit Nozomi just right. She pulls away from her friend and gives her a final examination. There's a nervous hint in Nozomi's eyes and Eli's smile softens more.

"Nervous?" She asks. Nozomi nods.

"Very." She's smiling at her reflection, fixing a wrinkle in her skirt. "But I'm not worried."

"Good." Eli laughs. "Think Nico's feeling the same?"

Nozomi contemplates it and laughs as a small blush dusts her cheeks.

"Not at all. We've been waiting for this for a long time. She's probably stoked it's finally here."

"I don't doubt that." The two of them laugh together and Eli's phone vibrates, signalling she has a new message.

She walks over to the table, picking it up and unlocking the phone to read the message. She smiles and glances over to the bride.

"Kotori's finished with your fiancée. They're getting ready to make their entrance." Eli reads out to Nozomi, putting her phone away. "We should get you out there too."

Eli walks over to the door, holding her arm out and giving Nozomi a charming grin.

"Let's get this wedding started."

* * *

The seats are full of friends and family and Nico swallows nervously.

"Oh my god, I'm gunna throw up." Nico mumbles. "Maki, what am I doing?"

Maki stands next to her friend, holding the bouquet of light pink and purple flowers as Nico goes through a horribly timed prewedding breakdown.

"You're getting married to the woman you love." Maki states bluntly.

Nico flashes Maki a weak smile and plays with her bracelet nervously.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I hesitate during our I do's? What if someone objects?! What if Nozomi decides she doesn't want to get married?!"

"Nothing will go wrong." Maki begins in a slightly reassuring voice. "We all helped to ensure everything will go as planned. You won't hesitate during your I do's because if there's one thing you're sure of, it's your love for Nozomi. The idea of anyone objecting at your wedding is absurd and unlikely and let's be real: Nozomi wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with you."

Nico stares at Maki for a moment before laughing, feeling a strange amount of relief from the red haired girl.

"This is why I asked you to be my maid of honor." Nico admits, stepping to Maki.

Maki smiles at her fondly, holding the bouquet out for her older friend.

"Come on Nico-chan. We can't begin without you."

Nico returns Maki's fond smile and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, calming her nerves and preparing herself. She takes her bouquet from the red haired girl and moves behind her, getting into the starting position.

"I'm ready." Nico says, determination in her voice.

Maki smiles before entering the room. She heads over to the piano at the front, sitting herself down carefully and smiling more to herself. Sitting at the very front of the first row are the rest of their friends, Umi being on the end with Kotori and Honoka next to her (her hand being held gently by her ash haired love and Honoka bouncing a bit excitedly in her seat.) Next to Honoka are Hanayo and Rin, the two of them standing up excitedly as the wedding preparations are finally complete and the ceremony ready to begin.

Nico stands near the open doors, waiting a bit impatiently for her cue to walk. It's a bit nerve wracking being the first of the two of them to go down the aisle, but Nico insisted she be the one to go first. She wanted to be the one to see her future wife walking towards her, with eyes full of nothing but love and happiness. She wanted to see Nozomi stop in front of her, ready to begin the ceremony that would be the start of their lives together not as women from two different families, but women who have begun their own family.

She can hear the sound of heels not far behind her and she smiles to herself as the perfume of her friend and Nozomi's bridesmaid engulfs the area. She can feel her presence not far behind her and she glances to the side only to see a couple strands of blonde hair. The taller girl leans closer, whispering quietly to only her.

"You look beautiful, Nico."

Nico's smile turns into more of a grin and she speaks in a confident voice.

"Thanks Eli. Wouldn't be complete without the tiara you made me~"

Their conversation ends and Eli chuckles softly. The melody of the piano begins and Nico keeps her confident smile on her face as she rounds the corner through the open doors and down the carpeted aisleway. Sharp intakes of breath and gasps are heard and she mentally pumps her fist into the air. She quite literally takes the crowd's breath away and nothing could make her more excited. She can see her mother -dressed in the beautiful dress Nico and Nozomi had splurged on for her for her birthday the year before- wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief. Next to her is her siblings, the three of them staring wide and in awe. Nico can tell she's the most beautiful bride in their eyes, but she knows the moment Nozomi makes her entrance that will probably change (and Nico really wouldn't mind if that was the case. She knows Nozomi will be more stunning than she can even begin to imagine.)

She reaches the end of the path, stepping onto the side she chose during their rehearsal the day before ( it's the side closer to the piano, so when Maki's finished playing she can move from it to Nico's side and hold her bouquet.) She continues to hold the flowers delicately in her hands, watching as the eyes of everyone now follow the second last person to walk down the aisle. Eli has an excited smile on her face, gracefully stepping over to the side where Nozomi wILL be with gentle foot steps.

Maki pauses her playing, ready to begin the tune all over again to signal for Nozomi to enter. Everyone's eyes are on the door way and Maki slowly presses down the keys, beginning the song again. Nico waits with baited breath, her eyes glued to the entrance. Nothing, not even yesterday's rehearsal, can prepare her for what's to come.

Soft footsteps are made and all Nico can see is the skirt of a long, beautiful gown. She inhales sharply and her eyes cloud up with tears as Nozomi steps in from the hallway, her matching bouquet of pink and purple flowers held between both her hands. She steps slowly and carefully down the aisle, her eyes never leaving Nico and her smile only growing as she does her best not to sprint towards her. Nico's beaming uncontrollably and really, she can't think of any moment better than this.

Her life up until then flashes by her. The good days spent with her family and her friends and even the bad days where there was nobody but her. The days she spent with Nozomi being friends and joking around to the moment when Nico confessed, pouring her heart out to her best friend and being accepted by that warm, loving embrace. The day they bought their first apartment together to the day of their very first serious fight, where she nearly spent the night at Eli's place. The shared feelings of relief and unsaid apologies when Nico chose to go home instead, because Nozomi needed her and she needed Nozomi more than words could ever say.

Nozomi reaches the end of the aisle and Nico does her best to keep her tears back as they smile at one another. The music stops playing but the two of them are in their own little world, entranced by nothing but one another. Time pauses as Nico takes in the beauty that is Nozomi Tojo, her hair in that braid they both loved so much and her gown nothing but breath taking. She can see the necklace standing out perfectly around her neck and her lip twitches into more of a smile, recognizing it as Eli's small touch. A tiara for her and a chain for Nozomi, Eli left the perfect accessories for the two of them.

Maki taps Nico's shoulder and the raven haired girl glances over to see her holding her hand out with a knowing smile. She blushes lightly, quickly handing the arrangement of flowers to the red haired girl as Nozomi does the same with Eli. She holds her hand out to Nozomi and without any words, they link their fingers together, walking closer to the podium and facing one another as the ceremony begins.

Words of happiness and promises full of love are shared between the two of them as their vows are said. The I do's are quick and easy and Nico can't believe she was stressing about something so trivial earlier. Not a soul interrupts the two of them as they slip the silver bands onto each others ring fingers, and the two of them laugh as a few happy tears escape and they hold both their hands together. The closing words are said and Nico's heart beats loudly as she's given permission to kiss her beloved. She pushes the beautiful white veil away from Nozomi's face and there's a brief moment where she can't do anything but stare at those soft, warm eyes that are full but nothing but love and affection (and maybe just a hint of mischievousness.) She grins a bit, letting Noomi do the same with her own veil and all at once the two of them lean forward, their lips sealing in a soft and meaningful kiss as their friends and family applaud.

They pull away for only a moment, touching their foreheads together as the minister pronounces them wife and wife. They share a small giggle and the two of them know no matter what adventures come their way, nothing could be as perfect as this moment together. Their friends and family supporting them and their love being witnessed by everyone, even Nozomi's parents, is a moment the two of them will cherish for the rest of their lives.


End file.
